


Rest Time

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Karate Lessons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Kuro is giving Karate lessons to Keito, in secret; but his pupil isn't as good as he expected.





	Rest Time

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> So I really really wanted to write some Kurokei at some point because Akatsuki's the purest family in this cursed school.  
> And thus.  
> Fictober day 13: “Try harder, next time.”  
> Also thanks @Eydol for giving me both an idea and a title ♥ (and also suffering my daily OS and only shouting at me when I kill characters)

The blow hit him. Keito was determined to put what he had learnt in practice, it even showed on his face. Or maybe it was something else that worried him, because clearly, there wasn't much force in it.

"Try harder, next time," he smiled.

He would keep for him that even Tetora hit with much more force when he had entered the club. Keito's pride was stupidly high for someone whose hobby was to take care of his deathly ill childhood friend. Kuro only expected his strength to be as strong, considering he also was part of the archery club. He watched his boyfriend take a deep breath, check the point he wanted to hit, and hit a second time.

Unlike the first blow, this one actually felt like what he was expecting; so did the next ones. The vice-president of the student council seemed filled with a new kind of determination, and even Kuro couldn't stop him, it seemed. He was as pleased as surprised by that sudden gain of confidence in his master. Almost a little proud.

"Master, should we move to the next step?"

The hits stopped, and Keito looked up to him, looking just like he woke up from a dream, almost defenseless. It was a rarely seen face of the feared student council vice-president, one Kuro liked - right now, he was glad they were alone in the _dojo_ , where nobody else could see that face. Who would be scared of a man looking like that? Besides, his cheeks were starting to feel a bit hot, so he'd rather not have anyone else around.

"Ah," Keito answered, sounding dreamy, almost lost, "I'm sorry."

A smile on his lips, Kuro went back to a neutral posture, ready to teach his secret student a new move. But instead, he asked:

"You went from being shy to determined to hit until you were tired, what happened between your first hit and the next ones?"

Suddenly, the archery club president went silent, looking away, the tip of his ears turning red. Which meant the reason would probably be something either cute or ridiculous, something Kuro was eager to hear. Unlike what one would expect from someone as feared and respected as Hasumi Keito, he sometimes had very cute sides, that he just refused to show to the world - except from when they were alone together.

"I imagined I was punching some common sense in Eichi's face."

Refraining himself from laughing had never been so hard. Kuro bit his lower lip, unable to refrain the corner of his lips from turning up, and had to turn around so he could try and breathe, and not just laugh out loud - his boyfriend wouldn't like it at all and would probably end the session immediately, and that was something he didn't want. Not right now, for ending it would mean they'd enter that time of the year when they would be too busy with exams to spend time together outside of Akatsuki's practices.

It took him quite a while to actually calm down, yet Keito didn't say anything, probably too ashamed of his own words. At least, he didn't have to fear his threatening to cut his stomach to redeem for his sins. Finally, he turned towards his new pupil again.

"I guess that's a good thing if it can help you hit harder. But don't let it take over yourself. You're not here to just get angry and hit things, you're here to try and relax, okay?"

An ashamed silence answered him, followed by a nod. A new smile took place on his lips, and he took a decision. If this had to be the last hours they had together before the exams, then they should enjoy it, shouldn't they? He walked towards his boyfriend, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. Change back to your uniform," he simply said.

"What? Don't we have another more hour of training?"

He sighed, while starting to change already in the hope it would convince mister always busy to do the same. If Keito was aobut to do something, he turned silent the moment Kuro's kimono top left his body.

"Let's use that hour to have some private time together, shall we?"

Once again, the answer came with a delay.

"Kiryu, this is against...

\- Nobody's going to get angry at us for occupying our time the way we want, won't they, Mister Vice-President?"

Keito blushed, grumbled, and finally accepted to change.

"I guess you win, this time," he sighed, "But this won't work everytime, you know that?"

A victory grin took place on Kuro's lips.

"I know. Now let's enjoy the rest of our time."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's??? Not that good and all but thanks for reading anyways ♥  
> I'll try harder tomorrow, I promise www


End file.
